My Superior's Command
by LawlietJakersonIsAShinigami
Summary: When the superior hides something from his members what could the out come be? follow along with Marluxia as he learns what his boyfriend, Xemnas should have told him.


**MY SUPERIORS COMMAND**

Xemnas cringed in pain as Vexen yet again told me to go, 'only the common cold' he protested whenever I asked what was really wrong. Could the common cold be so painful for him? I was kicked out, told to go on a mission. The last thing I told Xemnas before I left was 'don't get out of bed' cause I knew he'd try to. So after my annoying mission that had nothing to do with anything I headed down the hall to the infirmary only to be stopped by that crazy female-looking scientist I used to date. He looked at me sternly. "I have bad news. Please step to the dining hall." He said pushing me in the opposite direction I wanted to go. I glared at the slightly smaller man. "Why? Let me talk to Superior" I hissed the order. "Listen to your higher ups Marluxia." He growled back. We reached the room, the dining hall. Everyone was there except Xemnas, Saix and Xaldin. But Saix soon came in, permanent male PMS-ing of course. "What's the big deal?" he would growl every once in a while. I looked around and finally found a seat next to my sister, Larxene, and sat there in between her and Xigbar. Vexen mad his way to Xemnas' position when announcements are made and that's when he told us where Superior and Xaldin were….

It started a week ago, Xemnas being in pain. Tuesday he went to bed early after having a check up with Vexen like he did every month. I let him sleep; he needed it, because he was always doing paperwork. In the morning we ate breakfast together regular things like assigning missions, barking orders to the annoying members that refused to do what he said, all that good stuff. Then while it was only us and our closer friends; Larxene, Zexion, Vexen, and Demyx, Xemnas began felling the pain. It had to be two thirty, maybe three in the afternoon. He was using me as a pillow and I heard him whimper threw the laughs of our fellow members. I leaned over him. "You okay, Hun?" I cooed kissing his cheek. "It hurts, it's so weird… it hurts!" he whispered in a pained voice. I looked at him puzzled then let it pass he seemed alright after a moment going back to sleep, I kept it in mind though. There was no more for a few hours.

We got back to his room and I told him to take it easy but he looked…so cute…so vulnerable…. I couldn't help but tease him, he teased me back threatening to make me hurt. It didn't take long for the clothing to come off, but as a laid him on his stomach and began the rough sexual intercourse I could hear him whimper in pain, not pleasure. I got off reluctantly, "What is it? Are you okay?" he nodded panting. "My stomach kind of hurts…maybe tomorrow." He said falling back asleep in my lap. I dressed him and put him in his bed. No more of that until he sees Vexen again.

Vexen kicked me out of the 'infirmary' immediately. He told me, it was only a cold and that'd he'd be fine. Of course I had no choice to believe him, what did I know anyway? The 'common cold' excuse got real old, real quick. It was like they were hiding something terrible important. But it didn't take more than a few hours for Xemnas to be back in his room fast asleep in his chair from paperwork. I had let myself in because that's where Vexen said he would be. I shook my head; it was the fifteenth time this month I had found him in this state. He works himself until he's passed out. I don't think he means to, but he worries me. I shook him getting him to respond long enough for me to take him to his bed. But the awakening was enough to keep him up. I didn't want that.

I felt him lean into me as a support beam for his tired body but his innocent ways were soon seen threw as he undid my organization coat. I groaned. "Xemnas, you shouldn't be doing this!" I whined at him. "I said tomorrow, didn't I?" he said seductively. I felt defenseless as he undressed me and himself. I was on my stomach this time. I felt him climb on top of me but the door opened and a very embarrassed, shock stricken, blonde boy put his hand over his eyes.

Vexen's face was extremely red it was kind of amusing I only wish it was me who was on top instead of Xemnas…. "Stop that, you are in no condition. You shouldn't be having sexual intercourse! P-please put some pants on!" Xemnas rolled his eyes already dressed, I didn't notice him get up at all he was standing there in full uniform and I was in an uke position naked on the bed. This was absolutely lovely. I struggled into my pants and coat Vexen peeked just as I was done. "Thank you…now if you would please…" he was interrupted by Xemnas clutching his empty chest and collapsing in pain. Vexen was quick to act taking a needle out of his pocket as If he was prepared for this…as if he knew it would happen. He then stabbed it into Xemnas' wrist. The man was soon out cold and motionless. I was in terror. "Vexen, What is going on? What's wrong with him?" I whined at the man. He didn't answer he just created a portal under the superior and leaving quickly.

Time pasted and this happened multiple times through out the rest of the week. I was sent on thousands of pointless missions hearing only the excuse of 'it's the common cold'….Until that day.

"It's just the common cold."

"Why? Let me talk to Superior"

"Listen to your higher ups Marluxia."

"What's the big deal?"

Vexen made his way to Xemnas' position when announcements are made and that's when he told us where Superior and Xaldin were….

"If you will please be quiet for a moment…" he pleaded with the rowdy members. They eventually got the idea when Saix yelled at them to shut the hell up. Vexen thanked him and took in a breath. It as shaky…

"I'm sure many of you are curious as to why I'm making an announcement and not our superior… he was unable to make it…" he took in another breath. "Our superior…has passed." He said and the talk began. Mummers of how or why a few tears…I just sat there. Our superior…My Xemnas…why? Vexen continued when it was quite again.

"Our superior was attempting a very dangerous experiment. He knew the risks and was willing to try. I had created a serum that could give us hearts. Unfortunately it was fatal to him. It was too much for his body to handle. Number three has taken the liberty of staying with the superior. At the moment I will tell you each his dying wish." He glanced at each member slowly, his sad eyes rested on my crying ones.

"In our quest to Kingdom Hearts we need a leader….The new superior will be Marluxia." He announced. No one disagreed but Saix.

"He shouldn't be superior. He's tried to ruin us before." he growled. Everyone just rolled there eyes as Xaldin came in. He wasn't his usual self he stared at the ground and was stumbling, but no one seemed to care.

Vexen continued. "Actually seven, Superior has a very special message for you, he had deep feelings about you, even when he was with Marluxia he's wanted to tell you this." I felt betrayed. This wasn't happening; he's dead and cheating on me? Tears streamed more now.

"I think everyone wants to hear this now. Saix Superiors message to you; Go fuck yourself, you damned bitch, you are fired." He smirked and Saix's smirk died down into a death glare. I couldn't help but smile.

'where ever you are Xemnas…Thank you...' my tears still strolled down my face as I wished him farewell. His funeral didn't last long. I should have guessed. We don't die...We don't go to heaven or hell. But we'll try still moving closer to Kingdom Hearts with each step. As superior a week was given off to everyone. Xaldin was my assistant he knew a lot more than I thought he did. Saix was killed and I don't think anyone had a problem with that. I miss him still, Xemnas… I'm mad at him for doing something that could kill him…but how long can you really stay mad at a dead person…? It tears me up to be in his position so I'm glad I have a right hand man…. But what comes next?

Simple. Kingdom hearts.


End file.
